Currently most of the linear actuators in the market are connected to beds, either by plugging the bolts in the corresponding through-holes and fastening them by nuts, or by plugging the cotter pins in the corresponding hole on the connecting pin after it is assembled. Either way involves a large number of parts, a high cost, and a relatively complicated assembly procedure that requires much human effort. The sliding friction occurring between metals also causes a certain level of noise pollution to the operating environment and therefore limits the application of the actuator. In addition, the wearing of parts caused by friction results in additional maintenance costs.
As an example of fixtures, reference can be made to WO 2005/079134 A2 to Linak A/S, wherein both the back fixture as well as the front fixture is an eye. This is also the case in U.S. Pat. No. 2,531,109 to Capmann, which discloses a linear actuator for landing wheels for airplanes. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,465,601 to Ochtman the front fixing is likewise an eye, although designed as a separate element, which may be screwed into the end of the tubular activation element, such that it is possible to adjust the eye to the structure in which the actuator is incorporated. DE 20 2004 002 254 U1 to Dewert Antriebs- und Systemtechnik GmbH & Co. KG discloses a linear actuator wherein the back fixture is a fork fixture, while the front fixture is an eye, which simply is designed as a hole in the free end of the tubular activation element. DE 299 19 214 U1 to Dewert Antriebs- und Systemtechnik GmbH & Co. KG discloses a linear actuator wherein both the back fixture as well as the front fixture is a fork fixture. A special embodiment of a linear actuator based on an U-profile is shown in DE 203 02 137 U1 to Dewert Antriebs- und Systemtechnik GmbH & Co. KG, but also in this case both the back fixture as well as the front fixture is designed as an eye. U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,803 B1 to Lang discloses a linear actuator for adjusting slats (the front edges) and flaps on an airplane. The back fixture and the front fixture are here designed with a spherical bearing, which is a troublesome and expensive construction.